


Cosplay My (Digital) Heart

by thedezgyrl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Original Work
Genre: Android, Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Comedy, Cosplay, Drama, Erotic, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Feels, Fetish, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gaming, Kink, Love, Manga, Robot, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Slice of Life, cyborg, otaku, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivira Wells known as Vivi for short. Doesn't believe in love and pursuing romantic relationships. Even though she is lonely and decides to order a male AC (artificial companion). A model type known as a Transcender.  So she can circumvent her needs without worrying about an unwanted relationship.  Transcenders can morph into any appearance their creator wishes and Vivi just happens to be a pervy otaku...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Hey there!

I just wanted to take a moment to talk to you all. This is one of the first multi-chapter stories I have planned to write. In a very long while (went on a hiatus, but continued one shots). The idea is somewhat borrowed from things like Absolute Boyfriend and AI (Artificial Intelligence starring Haley Joel Osment). They are both fictional worlds that I thoroughly enjoyed. Which you might have enjoyed as well.

This is also my very first SciFi story. Besides one shots I have written based on futuristic/dystopian/sci fi animes. I was really nervous to start writing this and I still kind of am. Since this isn't a strong genre for me. Not something I predominantly dabble in. And it will be an ongoing multi-chapter. Which makes me even more nervous.

Yet the idea would not leave me alone and kept hounding me. I started thinking of the characters, their feelings, their lives, and the next moment I know...I have this entire world in my head. A story that hasn't had written life put into it. 

So here we are and so I begin. This will be a journey as much for you as it will be for me. Here's to hoping that we can enjoy it together!

Love,

thedezgyrl

P.S. I also want to thank my readers. Whether you have been with me for awhile or are just now joining me. You all are stars in my world and I am your biggest fan for supporting me. You all make things worthwhile. <3


	2. Prologue

Romance. 

That word did not exist in Vivi's vocabulary. Yeah, sure, she knew what it was. The desire to be inexplicably attracted to another person. But why? What in the world would possess somebody to -

*Pine after someone like a neglected puppy.

*Make them want to spend their hard earned cash to keep them interested.

*In order to keep them emotionally satisfied. You had to sexually satisfy them. Call her selfish, but she just wanted that 15 seconds of euphoria for herself, and then to eat something. 

*Eventually they would want to move in with them. Eep! And completely destroy the awesome existence they built.

Of course she had tried everything from friends with benefits to just random hookups. They all ended the same...some dopey eyed shmuck. Male or female. Who wanted to continue into some idea of fruitless courting. 

Vivi was just not interested. If only she could have someone who gave her all the joys of companionship, who would fuck her senseless, and then possibly stick around to pick up after her.

Yes. Vivi was not only selfish. She was lazy too. A girl could dream right?

There was a solution. A very simple one. It was something that most people she knew were doing and had been doing it for quite a while. She could order an artificial companion. Or as they were called, 'AC', for short. The newest model being called a 'Transcender'. 

A Transcender was ordered with a default exterior. You could design their appearance however you like. Everything from the hair on their head, to the neutral look they wore, to whatever was in their pants. You also performed a questionnaire on how to create their behaviors and personas. This was common factors when developing your personal AC. No matter the model type.

What set the Transcenders apart from the others basic capabilities. Which were companionship, sexual performances, and even the 'reciprocate' function. Which creates algorithms based on how you wish to be loved back. Besides base emotions that the AC thought they could feel/interpret. They could try grasping at an idea of love. Whether it be familial, platonic, or romantic. 

If Vivi were ever to order one. She would definitely leave the function off and thankfully they were delivered defaulted. Meaning you had to manually turn on 'reciprocation'. 

Anyway, what set them apart, from the basics. Was that they could change their appearance to meet your demands. The only things they can't automatically change is clothing. That has to be done separately. 

Vivi had seen the commercials for them. She was genuinely impressed by the tech, but it also made her uncomfortable. The thought of practically creating your own human. Almost like being a god. It really unnerved her.

She laid back on her couch, head resting on the arm of it, as her laptop sat on her stomach. Vivi heavily going over the 'Pros and Cons' of ordering one. The Pros being she could have a sexy slave she could order around. The Cons being that she had created an artificial life totally dependent upon her. And in either case she would be fully responsible for them.

Vivi's violet eyes kept darting between the laptop screen and the bumpy white lumps of acoustics on her ceiling. How hard could this be? If she didn't like the AC, they could always be returned. What would happen to them though? Would they be scrapped? Would it hurt them to be rejected by their creator? 

Fuck.

She took a deep breath. Finally deciding. She was going to order one. So Vivi sat up, choppy blue hair falling in her face, as she went to the website. Automatically going to 'order now'. Before she could get to playing god. The site made her go over legalities, what ordering a Transcender entailed, the care they required, the maintenance, warranties, and anything you could possibly think of to sign off on.

Vivi decided to order smart. She got a lifetime warranty that included most of the maintenance to be covered under it and for a local shop to deal with routine care. So she didn't have to do it. Almost like choosing a pediatrician for a child. 

When it came time to design her actual model. All she could choose is that she wanted them to be 'male'. The idea of choosing skin tones, hair, build, eye color, and what have you. Just seemed too overwhelming. She could see how other people would be ecstatic at picking from a database of templates. Not her.

It was a relief to see at the very bottom right hand corner. A red button that said 'surprise me' in big bold black letters. The mouse hovered over it and a short description popped up, 'Choosing 'Surprise Me' is not advised. Because we want full satisfaction. If you do choose this option. Please make sure to at least create a persona for your Transcender. 'Surprise Me' will send a randomly physically engineered Transcender in your order.'

Vivi frowned at the implications, but curiosity, along with not wanting to design a person - won out. Her violet eyes squinching shut as she clicked it.

The next thing on her screen was the questionnaire. It was relatively simple. Because she knew exactly what traits she wanted in an ideal 'companion'. 

Soon it was the last step before checking out. It asked what to name the Transcender AC. This is where she became stuck again. Not knowing what to choose. Another thing that made her uncomfortable. She would prefer it generated them a name. Or they could choose one themself. It was up to them what they wanted to be called for the rest of their existence. 

However, it would not let her proceed without a name. So exasperatedly, two words were carelessly typed in 'first and last name'. Words that would have repercussions later on.

For now Vivi was anxious at the thought of what she had just done. She had just ordered an artificial companion. Any day now, a humanoid, would be living with her. A humanoid that would do anything she asked and to whom she could do anything to.


	3. Chapter One: Girl Talk

"Did you really?! Oh my god! Who woulda thunk it? Hahaha!' A loud female voice chuckled, as Vivi was ribbed enthusiastically repeatedly, by the person who owned the voice. 

She had just told her closest friend about her online purchase.

"Krishyn stop it!" Vivi growled. "You are embarrassing me...." She mumbled while sipping through the straw of her iced coffee.

"Why? Its not like you are the only person to order an AC out of desperation...Possibly fascination...but more than likely desperation." The red head nodded as they walked through the mall.

"Fuck you! I am not desparate. I could have any human I want." Vivi retorted. Using her hand to fling her blue hair over her shoulder. Then used it to survey the crowds of people before them. "I just don't want the ---"

"You just don't want to be in love. Romance is awful. Its stupid. It has no value. Blah. Blah Blah." Krishyn imitated the speech Vivi would usually give. Her brown eyes rolling with boredom. "Wanna know what I think?"

"No Krish. I don't want to know what you think. Because you are just going to humiliate me." There was a pout in Vivi's voice, but her friend continued on anyway.

"I think that you are full of shit Vi. Honest to god I do. You front like its the worst thing in the world, you know its not. You are lonely. And I understand you like having an identity." She held up a hand to keep Vivi from interrupting. "But even you need something more than a good dicking. Like a person who sticks around after said dicking. Who lets you continue to be you."

Vivi's mouth worked trying to come up with a logical argument to refute that. Instead she changed the subject. Not wanting to continue on about trivial things. 

"How long did it take for you to get Luccone? When you ordered him?" Vivi asked curiously. It had been a week since she placed her order and she hadn't heard a word about it. Whether they had been shipped or whether they haven't.

Krishyn paused for a moment to think. Luccone was her long term boyfriend and was also an AC. That was the previous model before the Transcenders. Luccone's model was the Fantasist. Fantasists had been created with the upgrade to have 'dreams' when they 'slept'. It creeped Vivi out the few times she had stayed over. When she heard him snore and even mumble like a resting man.

Luccone had belonged to Krishyn for almost two years. It was nearing pretty close to their 'anniversary'. One of the many other things she found unsettling. About how intimate a human could become with something that wasn't....Well, human. 

Love should be reserved for those who could actually feel it. Not manufactured with algorithms to gain a concept. It was just bizarre to think of it any other way. If the day came. A day that would freeze hell over. But if the day ever did come. That Vivi wanted romantic love. She would choose a prospective and fully human specimen.

"No more than a week. It has been so long since he entered my life. It's hard to remember, you know? Though I bet if he were here. He could say so, right off the bat!" Krishyn grinned, her brown eyes warm like melting chocolate, red hair framing her strong face.

'Of course he could. He is a machine.' Vivi silently thought to herself, as they stepped off the escalator, hands full of shopping bags.

Vivi and Krishyn stood at the exit doors. Where they said their 'see ya and call me laters' as they hugged tightly. Shopping bags resting on one another's backs til they pulled apart.


	4. Chapter Two: Boy Toy Means Temptation

Vivi was humming to herself as she walked down the hall to her place, apartment 306. Shopping bags lazily swung at her sides, bits of choppy blue bangs moved with the rhythmic teetering of her head as she hummed, and she had her eyes closed enjoying herself. Her feet moving by memory. Until they bumped into something hard and she was falling forward. Violet eyes now wide open.

Oh shit. 

A carpet of beige about to welcome her face.

Just when she thought she was going to go down. An arm reached out. It was bare, muscular, and a tad tanned. The appendage grabbed her and steadied her. She felt something pressing into her back. A hand? That would make sense. If someone was trying to help her back on her feet.

"Whoa. You should really be more careful Miss. Or else you could end your day with a nasty bump or facial rug burn." A voice teased her. It sounded almost melodic and full of amusement. 

"Yeah. Most def--" Vivi turned to address whoever it was that saved her from herself, but the words died on her tongue. 

Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had white jaggedly cut hair to his shoulders, deep golden eyes, and a playful lilt to his mouth. A skin tight black shirt hugged his barreled chest, and even tighter white jeans adorned his lower half. The hard things she almost tripped over - black boots.

Shit. Holy shit.

What were words? How did she mouth? Preferably coherently. This was too much.

The dude just eyed her with a smile. Expecting her to finish whatever she was going to say. Vivi's mind had blanked and she forgot. So instead of coming off as more of an idiot. Maybe even potentially a loser. Slowly wondering if he was a new neighbor or something coming to introduce himself.

She held out an extended hand to greet him, "I am Vivira Wells. Vivi for short. Did you just move here?"

That smile on his full lips got wider, and she thought her heart would melt, "I am Boy Toy and you could say, it is something like that."

Whoa. Wait. What?

Did this guy just say his name was 'Boy Toy'? This had to be some sort of cute joke. It was. Right? If not. That had to be ridiculous. What cruel parents.

Hold on.

Oh. Ohhh. Ohhh----. Fuck.

Realization dawned upon her. The night she made her order and it had asked her what to name her Transcender. And she didn't want to. But it wouldn't give her the option not to. And she frustratedly chose something. So she could finalize her purchase.

Yeah. Just. Yeah.

'Boy Toy'. Is what she had hastily typed.

And a...her eyes roved over him again. Approvingly, mind you. A Boy Toy is what she had definitely had received.

"Am I not to your liking Vivi?" Boy Toy asked, her hand still in his, his thumb traced the back of it.

Was that something they were defaulted to do? Physically comfort? She was confused.

And his skin or what was made to be skin, felt warm like a person. So did Luccone's. The way his thumb was moving in careful circles, wasn't jerky like a machine, it felt like it was thoughtful.

Vivi was starting to become uncomfortable and she extracted her hand in the nicest way possible.

"No. Uhmm...I don't quite know yet." She said tucking a strand of hair behind a fully studded out ear. "I do know that we are changing your name pronto."

She stood next to him to unlock the apartment door.

"What would you like to call me then?" Boy Toy asked as they moved inside. A light coming on in the living room as Vivi flipped the light switch. 

"That is for you to decide." She said walking past him after shutting and locking the door. "Excuse me. I need to put these in my room. Why don't you get..."

What did AC's do?

"Comfortable?" He chuckled.

"Yeah that!" She called over her shoulder. As she disappeared into a dark room.

Did he even know what comfort is?

Boy Toy walked around slowly as he inspected his new living area. There were anime posters hanging on the walls, there were PVC figurines of the characters from the posters dotting shelf space, and shelves crammed with animes/mangas/video games/gaming guides.

There was a decent newer model flat screen tv. That was rather large. It had a game system hooked up to it and there were at least three other systems on the entertainment center.

"I don't know what to call myself. You're my creator. What shall you bestow upon me?" He asked.

Vivi was in the middle of putting the clothes she had just bought away. She heard his question, but she could also hear the smirk in his voice as he asked it.

She knew that she had wanted him to be witty and have a good sense of humor. That's how she requested him in the questionnaire. Vivi didn't anticipate that he would sound so much like..like a cocky guy.

"Hahaha. Okay Mr. Smarmy Pants. How about 'Count Doody Head Fiasco'?!" It was her turn to laugh.

"I don't know. That sounds a bit ostentatious. How about 'Sir Fiasco The Excellent The First'." Boy Toy joked pretty close by.

Pretty close by?

Vivi jumped, a hand over her chest, and she glowered at him, "You scared me. I thought you were still in the living room getting comfortable."

Gold eyes peered around her bedroom. In the corner was a four post wooden bed with black bedding, there were more shelves though they held actual books, more anime/gaming posters, more figurines. He started noticing a theme here.

"Why do I feel like you are silently judging me?" Vivi pouted as his stare trailed toher face. His eyes looked confused, but still amused.

"Nope. Just getting a feel for my creator." Boy Toy said nonchalantly. Then a devious smirk crept on his face. "Should I be? Do I have reason to?"

"No. I have nothing to hide. Feel free to snoop." Vivi said resolutely. Not realizing he fully intended to take her up on that offer.

Immediately.

The first thing he went for was the top drawer of her nightstand. She was still shuffling around in her closet unaware. That he was prowling into her 'adult' items.

Inside the drawer was a vibrator, lube, condoms, birth control compact - all normal things he surmised. Nothing embarrassing. The magazines were what caught his attention. They were smutty magazines that depicted male fictional characters. In erotic poses. Or performing sexual acts.

He also noted that at least three of the covers featured a character called 'Yukio Okumura' from an animated show 'Blue Exorcist'. Vivi must really like him. She owned a half naked poster of him in her room and a few figurines.

So to impress her and to earn her approval. He did what his model was known for and physically became Yukio. Almost a splitting image.

"Vivi. How do I look?" Boy Toy tapped her shoulder.

"How do you look? What?" Her face was scrunched in confusion as she moved to see what he was asking about.

"Yukio Okumura?!" A hand flew to her mouth in disbelief. Yukio took a step toward her. She stepped back. Yukio looked at her wonderingly.

But it wasn't Yukio! It was Boy Toy. He had Transcended aka freaking morphed into an anime dude. Who she masturbated to more times than she would like to admit. 

And here he was. Right in front of her! The scary thing is she could have him take her like she had fantasized about. Because her AC would obey her command to do so. No questions asked. 

"I believe by your reaction. This is a suitable appearance to please you?" Yukio inquired. 

Vivi had to quickly remind herself it wasn't actually him. He still had Boy Toy's voice.

"If I have informative material on this character's behavior. I can imitate it to the best of my capability. And if the material includes video. I can imitate the voice and mannerisms." Boy Toy took a step closer.

Vivi tried to take a step back again, feeling clothing pressing against her, hand still on her mouth.

"This does please you. Doesn't it?" He asked concerned. He was wondering if he was frightening her.

"I like it. I just wasn't expecting to see this first hand." She said, her hand muffling her words. His eyes seemed to light up when she said that she liked it. 

"I am a Transcender model. This is one of our customary features." He replied laughing lightly.

"True. Its just kinda mind blowing. Is all." Vivi's eyes looked into Yukio's. 

She needed to buy him glasses.

Wait. No. No she didn't. Her thoughts thinking of straddling him. Not yet.

"Change back now please." She asked of him and he nodded. Doing so.

Vivi gasped and clutched at a jacket behind her to steady herself. Blue eyes became gold, moles melted away, black hair became long and white. 

"Better Vivi?" He cupped her face with a single hand.

She nodded and then moved his hand away. So she could push past him. Quickly changing subjects. 

"I am starving. I need dinner." Vivi stated feigning annoyance.

"Let me cook for you." Boy Toy told her as he walked behind her. "It is one of my many programmed skills."

"If you insist." Vivi told him, a tad excited at not having to cook for herself. It was dissolved when Boy Toy called from the kitchen.

"Maybe we can watch Blue Exorcist as you eat?" He asked from the kitchen, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe." Vivi answered taking a seat on the couch. Intently wondering at what her brand new AC was trying to do.

She knew the end goal was to please her, but how did he intend to do it as Yukio?

Suddenly her thoughts were distracted - filled with Boy Toy as any character she desired. And she had all the 'informative material' to make them attainable.

Oh damn.

What had she unwittingly gotten herself into?


End file.
